Jamais ils ne se l'étaient dit
by Marine Demo
Summary: Hermione est sur le point de mourir, mais un événement va venir tout changer ... Mais finalement, est-ce mieux ?


_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Voilà un petit OS sorti de je sais pas où, je sais pas comment :P Un ENORME merci à la meilleure bêta de tous les temps, **LeanaB**! T'es la meilleure, merci beaucoup !_

 _J'espère que l'OS vous plaira ! ;)_

 _Laissez des reviews pour avoir vos avis et vos critiques :D_

 _Et à dimanche pour le nouveau chapitre de "Elle voulait mourir, il l'a fait sourire" :)_

Jamais elle ne lui avait dit. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Clouée dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Hermione allait mourir, sans pouvoir finir sa septième année. Durant une attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard, Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait lancée un sort inconnu, qui avait eu pour effet de déclencher une maladie mortelle. Son état se dégradait depuis une semaine, et elle était proche de la mort, elle le savait. Son teint cireux, ses yeux cernés, sa peau blanchâtre et craquelée de toute part, sa toux caverneuse, sa fièvre constante, tous ses symptômes étaient alarmants. Mme Pomfresh avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucun remède, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de rendre la douleur plus supportable. Elle avait demandé de l'aide au professeur Rogue, mais même les potions qu'il avait créées n'avaient pas été efficaces. Alors Hermione s'était fait une raison. Elle refusait que ses amis viennent la voir, et leur avait déjà fait ses adieux. Mais elle souhaitait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, lui, depuis quelques années déjà. Elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une petite amourette d'adolescente, mais au bout de trois ans, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence.

*flash-back*

Hermione s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments après que Harry soit revenu du labyrinthe, annonçant que Voldemort était de retour. Quand Dumbledore lui avait donné une mission inconnue de tout le monde. Elle l'avait croisé en se rendant à l'infirmerie pour voir comment se portait son meilleur ami. Il tournait à gauche au bout du couloir et ils s'étaient percutés.

« Miss Granger ! Pourriez-vous regarder où vous allez ? s'écria Rogue

-Excusez-moi professeur … » lui répondit-elle, la tête basse.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, puis Hermione releva la tête et vit que le maître des Potions la regardait bizarrement.

« Professeur ?

-Quoi ? dit-il agressivement

-Vous allez aider à LE vaincre n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, consciente qu'elle posait une question délicate.

-Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il, Miss Granger ? »

Sa voix devenait prudente, mais plus douce aussi, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglots.

« Et bien c'est que … C'est dangereux et … Enfin maintenant qu'IL est de retour je suppose que …

-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout serait-elle devenue incapable de former une phrase complète ? se moqua-t-il.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. répondit-elle d'un ton dur et froid.

-Miss Granger, étant donné les évènements récents, je vais laisser passer votre ton déplaisant. Mais que cela ne se répète pas, compris ?

-Mmh … marmonna-t-elle

-Je dois y aller. Prenez soin de vous Miss Granger. Et faites attention cet été, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer. »

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève puis continua son chemin. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit un sanglot étouffé, puis d'autres, plus gros. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne se retourna pas.

*fin*

Jamais il ne lui avait dit. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Et puis après tout, mourante ou pas, sa réaction aurait été de l'envoyer se faire voir. Lui, Severus Rogue, n'était qu'un connard qui aimait torturer ses élèves et favoriser sa maison. Tout le monde connaissait cette façade, ce masque, ce déguisement. Seul Dumbledore connaissait le véritable Severus Rogue mais là n'était pas la question. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le connaisse vraiment et qu'elle ne meure pas aussi prématurément.

Il monta les marches menant au bureau de Dumbledore, frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'y invita. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid étaient présents.

« Severus, j'ai une énième faveur à vous demander. »

Dumbledore semblait gêné et c'est ce qui inquiéta Severus. Le directeur n'avait jamais cette expression quand il lui demandait quoi que ce soit.

« Monsieur le directeur ? répondit-il donc d'un ton suspicieux.

-Voilà, vous connaissez mieux que nous l'état d'Hermione Granger. Elle est sur le point de mourir et nous n'avons trouvé aucun remède jusqu'ici.

-Jusqu'ici ? Il y en a donc un ?

-Oui … »

Cette fois, Dumbledore s'assit et regarda Severus dans les yeux. Celui-ci frissonna, avec l'impression que le directeur le sondait de son regard bleu.

« Albus, dites-moi ce que c'est. J'irai le confectionner si c'est une potion, ou le chercher si vous le voulez. dit Severus d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre le moins suppliant possible.

-Il faut que Miss Granger boive du sang. Le remède est le sang de Voldemort, Severus. »

Interloqué, le maître des Potions se tut quelques minutes, la tête basse. Puis les professeurs présents le virent relever la tête, la détermination hantant son regard.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Puis il sortit du bureau en faisant tournoyer sa lourde cape noire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus entra dans l'infirmerie, une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge. De nombreuses plaies marquaient son visage et son torse saignait abondamment. Sa respiration était difficile, mais il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione, prit une chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus. Il s'aperçut alors que la jeune femme était réveillée. Son état s'était encore détérioré. D'une voix roque, brisée par la toux, elle s'adressa à son professeur.

« Professeur Rogue, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai le remède Hermione. Vous allez vivre.

-Quoi ? »

Elle se redressa autant qu'elle le put, mais ses muscles ne la portaient plus et elle retomba lourdement sur le lit. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et le maître des Potions se releva aussi vite qu'il le put pour l'aider à se positionner confortablement.

« Buvez ça. Vous vous sentirez mieux après.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Buvez s'il-vous-plaît, lui dit-il d'un ton suppliant. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis avala le contenu de la fiole avec l'aide de son professeur. Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit d'infirmerie en grimaçant et regarda la magie opérer. La peau d'Hermione reprit sa couleur et sa texture initiales, ses cernes disparurent, sa fièvre tomba d'un coup, et sa toux s'arrêta subitement. Etonnée que tout disparaisse aussi vite, Hermione releva la tête vers son professeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Mais lui était vraiment dans un mauvais état et elle s'empressa de le rattraper et de le coucher sur le lit, avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Hermione …

-Chut professeur, je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh. Ne bougez pas. »

Le lendemain matin, le professeur Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie et s'apprêta à repartir pour aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Hermione ne le savait pas, car elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

« Miss Granger, ça fait plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé, commença Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci monsieur le Directeur. C'est grâce au professeur Rogue. Vous savez ce qu'était ce remède ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

Dumbledore sembla embêté. Hermione fronça les sourcils, subitement inquiète pour son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Miss Granger, le remède que le professeur Rogue vous a amené n'était autre que le sang de Voldemort. »

Un silence suivit les mots du directeur. Hermione réfléchissait.

« Mais professeur, jamais Voldemort n'aurait offert son sang au professeur Rogue pour me sauver. Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry ! Il n'a aucune raison de me vouloir en vie ! Pas sans quelque chose en échange !

-Il a demandé quelque chose en échange Miss Granger. J'aurais préféré que Severus vous en parle lui-même mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix …

-Professeur, dites-moi ce que Voldemort a demandé au professeur Rogue en échange de son sang !

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que le professeur Rogue savait ce qu'il faisait. Et que c'est son choix de vous sauver la vie. Voldemort a demandé au professeur Rogue de forcer le traître à se dénoncer.

-Le traître ? Vous voulez dire qu'il sait qu'un de ses Mangemorts n'est plus de son côté ?

-Oui.

-Mais … Mais … C'est _lui_ le traître. C'est le professeur Rogue.

-Oui.

-Non. Non ce n'est pas possible. Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? »

Sans attendre la réponse du directeur, Hermione sortit en courant du bureau. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas aller se dénoncer, pas pour lui sauver la vie, pas à elle. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'au Hall. Là elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Les portes donnant sur le parc étaient ouvertes et une silhouette noire avançait d'un pas lent jusqu'aux grilles. Sans faire attention à ses amis qui l'appelaient depuis la Grande Salle, elle reprit sa course pour rattraper son professeur. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse, et qui partait se sacrifier pour elle.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il allait vers une torture horrible puis une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais il avait réussi à sauver la vie d'Hermione, et c'était ce qui comptait. Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui permettre de vivre encore de nombreuses années. D'un pas lent mais décidé, il se dirigeait vers les grilles du parc quand il entendit des pas marteler le sol derrière lui, et une jeune femme l'appeler.

« Professeur Rogue ! »

Il se retourna, se maudissant de ne pas être parti plus vite.

« Miss Granger, je vois que vous allez définitivement mieux, dit-il prudemment »

Hermione s'arrêta, gênée par l'utilisation de son nom. Hier soir, il l'avait pourtant appelée Hermione.

« Oui, grâce à vous, merci beaucoup professeur. Mais vous ne pouvez pas aller voir Voldemort. Vous ne pouvez pas vous dénoncer, répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-On a toujours le choix. »

Elle avait répondu ça sur un ton dur, et il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle était déterminée à l'empêcher de se livrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était quasiment sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait déjà qui était le traître. Alors il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'aller se livrer, en espérant que la jeune femme pour qui il faisait ça resterait en vie de nombreuses années encore.

« Non Miss, pas toujours, lui dit-il platement.

-Donner un nom, n'importe lequel, dites que cette personne est le traître, et tout ira mieux ! s'énerva Hermione

-Je ne suis pas un lâche Miss.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, au contraire !

-Avant que vous ne vous énerviez vraiment et que j'enlève à la maison Gryffondor les derniers points que je pourrais enlever, puis-je savoir en quoi vous vous sentez concernée par ma mort prochaine ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait baissé la tête pour que son professeur ne voit pas les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. Allait-elle le lui dire ?

« Je refuse que vous mourriez pour moi. Je ne sers à rien dans cette guerre. S'il y avait quelqu'un à sauver, ce serait Harry. C'est lui la clef de tout ça. Pas moi.

-Honnêtement, je préfère mourir pour vous, Hermione, plutôt que pour cet empoté.

-Harry n'est pas un empoté. »

Cette remarque déclencha le rire de Severus. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, sûre qu'il pouvait tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça. Certes, il mourrait d'envie d'essayer, mais à quoi bon ? Il était seul et personne ne tenait à lui.

« Hermione, je dois y aller maintenant. Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de me convaincre, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je vous souhaite d'avoir une belle et longue vie.

-Mais …

-Non, plus un mot. Il vaut mieux que je meurs plutôt qu'un autre. Je ne manquerai à personne. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se retourner et de sortir du parc de Poudlard. Quand il transplana, Hermione laissa les larmes couler sur son visage en murmurant « Vous me manquerai à moi, Severus. »


End file.
